tempestfandomcom-20200214-history
El Precio del Poder
En la prolífera ciudad de Allgart, el antiguo orfanato de Rotenstein es re inaugurado. Con la promesa de darle segundas oportunidades a los menos afortunados, pero con consecuencias que removerán los cimientos de los poderes de la ciudad... Escenario Año 2992, Corona del Dragón Rojo Allgart Código Legal Dramatis Personae Darius: Humano guerrero, mercenario de la Mano de Hesperos Erron: Explorador enano, mataorcos Gwinnis: Barda enana, "Garganta de lava" Soul Fate: Brujo semielfo, teórico conspiracionista Thundercat: Hechicera Semi Elfa-Semi Dragón Azul, veterana. Tesoro: El Precio del Poder Sesión 01: El Orfanato Rotenstein En el centro de la ciudad de Allgart al oeste del Imperio, una pequeña celebración tiene lugar. El Orfanato Rotenstein, cuya tragedia hace diez años aun se recuerda, a reabierto sus puertas. Ludovicus Bertrand von Rotenstein a llamado a las almas caritativas y adineradas del lugar a un esfuerzo conjunto para que el orfanato pueda nuevamente recibir a los niños desafortunados de la ciudad. Erron, Soul Fate y Gwinnis fueron huérfanos que vivían en el lugar antes del incendio, invitados personalmente por Ludovicus. Erron es un enano hermitaño que pasó su vida post orfanato en las montañas, luchando contra orcos. Gwinnis una enana que se dedicó entretener a la gente con sus actos de traga fuego en la inmensa ciudad de Allgart. Soul Fate se dedicó a estudiar las artes ocultas y encontró indicios de un culto llamado a la Mano de Hesperos, en alución a un sugestivo mago que vivió en la ciudad y se decía controlaba a los poderes desde las sombras. "El pequeño Tim a caído a un pozo!" "Una criatura verde se la ha llevado!" Ratas! Las pociones de Gordon el cocinero. Caminan con cuidado "Tim! donde estás!" Ataque de orcos: Arquero y Sword and Board. Uno cae a las aguas y se va flotando, otro es untado en mierda para luego ser looteado. "...Ayuda..." Encuentran al espectro, intuyen que su cuerpo tiene una capa mágica. Tiran el cuerpo de uno de los orcos, el espectro parece consumirlo un poco. Escuchan el quejido de Tim, van a buscarlo. Divisan a un chamán Orco, quien tiene a Tim amarrado, el grupo decide enfrentarlo. Tiene un guardaespaldas con dos clavas, que se lanza contra Gwinnis. El chamán convoca una lanza espiritual que ataca a Soul Fate incesantemente, mientras que el chamán y Erron se enfrentan a un duelo singular. Tras derrotarlo lo lootean, encuentran un amuleto que Soul Fate identifica como el símbolo de Hesperos, con la fecha del incendio inscrita. Luego engañan al espectro y también lo lootean. Llevan a Tim de vuelta al orfanato. Son ovacionados como héroes. Soul Fate cree que el Obispo Sinclair, sacerdote de Izual y Lucrecia Belfort, pueden estar involucrados en el caso dado sus comentarios sobre un "amuleto". Una de las sirvientas de Lucrecia, Ferraxa, parecía haber estado husmeado sobre él. Sesión 02: En Búsqueda de Gordon Meses después de la re-inauguración, en la Corona del Dragón Azul, el Orfanato parece no mejorar. Después del secuestro del pequeño Tim, el aporte de los nobles decayó considerablemente y los niños escapaban por miedo. Ludovicus se encuentra apesadumbrado y decide enfocarse en otros de sus negocios. Es el matrimonio de doña Alicia Margaster, una de las viudas más cotizadas de la ciudad (por su fortuna) y amiga de Ludovicus, este es invitado y logra meter a su amigo Gordon al staff de la cocina. La celebración parece bastante buena y Gordon decide seguir celebrado al terminar su turno. Junto a su amigo y antiguo patrón Raenar deciden ir a La Sirena y el Kraken, posada de mala muerte donde podría encontrar a Lucy, a quien Gordon ha estado cortejando en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, dado el estado de intoxicación, no piensan en cambiarse de ropas y llegan vestidos de fiesta, lo cual llama la atención de los rufianes del lugar, luego de salir de la posada son seguidos por algunos de estos rufianes. Ludovicus, quien está preparando los últimos detalles de su viaje había conseguido que contrataran a Gordon en casa de Alicia, pero este no se presentó, preocupado por su amigo decide contactar al grupo para que lo ayuden a encontrarlo. Decide que algo de ayuda es necesaria y contrata a otros de los huérfanos, uno que se dedica al negocio de encontrar gente, Darius, y a otra quien sirvió en el ejército bajo su mando, Thundercat (ooooh!). Los llama a todos a reunirse en "El Remolque", taberna que queda al frente de una de sus oficinas. -Soul Fate llega de los primeros y entabla conversación con Jaerlester, un sirviente del imperio. -Gwinnis llega directo al escenario y junto al bardo de turno, Tres Cuerdas, comienza una rutina de fuego. Durnan el posadero mira con preocupación. -Thundercat (ooooh!) llega a regañadientes, algo aburrida, y decide competir contra Yagra Stonefist, una semi orca que parece estar ganando sus cervezas a punta de gallitos. Yagra le derrota con algo de dificultad, después de eso no la pesca mucho. -Erron entra algo atrasado, recibiendo una zancadilla de uno de los comensales, un hombre rapado con ojos tatuados en su cabeza, lo ignora y se dirige a la barra. -Darius entra analizando la escena buscando mantener un bajo perfil Erron consulta al posadero por el grupo de la entrada, este le menciona que mejor no meterse en problemas porque... "ASÍ QUE TE GUSTA ANDAR MATANDO A LOS MÍOS EH?" grita el hombre mientras acuchilla a Yagra. El caos se apodera del lugar, Darius se apresura a ayudar a Yagra a quien reconoce como mercenaria de La Mano, Erron arroja un vaso pero falla, Thundercat (oooooh!) juega a las cartas sin preocuparse mucho, Gwinnis se molesta por la distracción a su acto, mientras Soul Fate se levanta, pero su compañero de mesa le indica que mejor deje esto a la guardia (Soul Fate se sienta, pero lanza Mage Armor por si acaso). Después de la segunda puñalada Yagra casi cae, pero se golpea la cara y levanta, Darius llega y con un golpe de su espadón acaba con el matón. Erron grita "FUEGO!!" para crear una distracción, lo que causa aún más pánico y la gente sale en estampida, hasta que finalmente la cosa se calma dado que Gwinnis no se estaba quemando tanto. Antes de salir, Jaerlester palmea el hombro de Darius "Ten algo más de cuidado" le dice mientras le entrega una copia del Código Legal. Al tranquilizarse el ambiente, entra Ludovicus algo confundido por el evento, Erron le pide una sopa de mariscos a Ludovicus, quien parece algo encañado, este la acepta y el grupo se reúne alrededor de la mesa. Ludovicus le cuenta de su viaje, del matrimonio y de la desaparición del Gordon, de cómo faltó a su entrevista y que no se encuentra en su casa o con su familia. La Sirena y el Kraken estaba cerrada en la mañana pero debería estar abierta ahora. Erron y Thundercat (oooooh!) quieren seguir el reguero de sangre del calvo, pero finalmente deciden ir todos juntos a averiguar lo de Gordon. Darius conoce la taberna, es un lugar manejado por la Mano de Hesperos y tiene sus contactos ahí, pero no lo menciona, el grupo parece dispuesto, ya que hay una promesa de recompensa involucrada. Antes de marcharse, Durnan el posadero se acerca a Gwinnis y le susurra: "No más actos con fuego, ¿entendido?" y con esa advertencia el grupo abandona El Remolque. Antes de llegar el grupo divisa a un grupo de guardias deteniendo a un grupo de personas que parecen pertenecer a la Mano de Hesperos, la patrulla es de un buen tamaño, lo que demuestra lo cometida que está la ciudad en controlar la escalada de violencia. Thundercat (ooooh!) reconoce a Philip, uno de sus compañeros cuando sirvió en el ejército, este le comenta que la guardia está bastante ocupada con los conflictos entre el Gremio de Xanathar y la Mano de Hesperos, que parece intentaron realizar una alianza hace algunas semanas pero algo pasó y resultó en la violencia que se ve ahora. Darius reconoce la cara de uno de los prisioneros y se lo guarda. El grupo continúa su camino. Justo frente a la Taberna, hay una tienda de objetos curiosos, en la entrada hay un peluche de contemplador colgando. El grupo entra a curiosear, solo Darius se queda fuera, preocupado. Los atiende un gnomo, todos los objetos son morados, al parecer pintados así, Thundercat (oooooh!) compra una moneda, con un símbolo de un contemplador, les informan que el peluche de la entrada no está a la venta. Al salir, Darius nota ciertos movimientos sospechosos del peluche. A la entrada la Sirena y el Kraken un Bugbear reconoce a Darius y los deja pasar. Dentro del lugar se encuentra una arena de apuestas, una barra bastante ocupada, varias mesas repartidas y desde el segundo piso la gente los mira feo al entrar. El grupo se reparte en búsqueda información. Thundercat (oooooh!) y Gwinnis se acercan a la arena, donde un orco se encuentra luchando con chancho. Gwinnis nota que no hay nadie animando así que saca unos tambores y comienza a tocar, lo cual es sumamente bienvenido. Soul Fate cree que Gordon puede haber sido convertido en cerdo, por lo que se acerca a revisarlo, lanzando detectar magia. Alguien intenta robarle a Thundercat (ooooh!), pero esta se da cuenta, electrocuta y expone al ladrón y este es echado a patadas del lugar. Erron aprovecha sus grandes habilidades sociales y luego de pagar un poco de propina, averigua que hay una mesa de gente que está siempre en el lugar y amistosamente les pregunta si saben algo. Darius aprovecha que están todos muy ocupados, para subir al segundo piso a reunirse con su contacto, informa del apresamiento del sujeto, del ataque contra la semi-orca y averigua un siguiente lugar que investigar (un almacén bajo el cargo Krentz en la calle Luz de Vela 105). Luego de la pelea, con victoria para el orco, se reúnen en una mesa y comparten la información obtenida. Hubo un primer secuestro, probablemente por la Mano de Hesperos, con motivo de las ropas finas, pero temen que gente de Xanathar haya atacado a los secuestradores y apresado a los rehenes. El grupo recorre la oscura calle, la mayoría de los faroles han sido apedreados y destruidos, ya son altas horas de la noche pero algo de iluminación llega del cielo despejado. Llegan al lugar, el cual tiene un portón oxidado, unas cuantas luces se ven en las ventanas de los edificios aledaños, por lo que deciden proceder con cautela. Después de mucho discutir Thundercat (oooooh!) salta la reja, dejando el resto del grupo atrás, pero a Gwinnis se le ocurre utilizar el cebo de una vela para engrasar el pestillo y las bisagras. Darius, quien parece más capacitado para la tarea, se pone manos a la obra. El grupo logra superar el primer obstáculo y entran al patio, enfrentándose a la segunda puerta cerrada. Después de investigar un rato descubren un pequeño grabado junto a una ventana que representa a una calavera con una serpiente, símbolo de la Mano de Hesperos. Erron decide montar un camuflaje improvisado con su tienda al borde de la pared, mientras que Gwinnis intenta abrir levemente la puerta. Esta calcula mal su fuerza y sacude la puerta causando bastante ruido, el grupo se prepara y poco después una cabeza de cuervo gigante se asoma por la puerta, cerrando inmediatamente. Tras unos breves instantes de tensión la puerta se abre de golpe y tres criaturas corvescas, Kenkus, salen blandiendo espadas cortas, las cuales son rápidamente subyugadas por el grupo. Gwinnis intenta esconder los cuerpos dentro del almacén pero es apuñalada por una cuarta ave escondida en las sombras. Erron entra y dispara dos veces su trabuco, causando un ruido bastante fuerte, pero mata al Kenku. Rápidamente entran, cierran las puertas del almacén y se atrincheran. Revisando las pertenencias de los cuervos, encontrando algunas armas y una copia del Código Legal. Comienzan a revisar el lugar, desde arriba escuchan algunos ruidos, por lo que se preparan para un nuevo enfrentamiento con Kenkus, sin embargo arriba ven a un magullado hombre. Les comenta que es EDITAR, y fue secuestrado junto a Gordon. Creyeron que Gordon era el target valioso, por estar mejor vestido y se lo llevaron, a él lo dejaron encerrado en este lugar. Con el ruido de los trabucazos, llega la guardia a inspeccionar, el grupo levanta los brazos en señal de paz, y el noble le explica a la guardia que estos valientes lo han rescatado, con lo que los guardias los dejan interrogar a los prisioneros. Los Kenkus solo repiten frases, con distintos tonos de voz, como si estuvieran repitiendo lo que escucharon en otro momento: - Nunca pensé que moriría con un cielo azul (voz de mujer) - Ten cuidado, si no cumples te pueden atrapar - Si tienes dudas, aplica calor - Xanathar manda sus saludos (voz de orco) - No hay tiempo, solamente hay que llevarlo al jefe (voz de goblin) Luego de mucho pensar, a Gwinnis se le ocurre colocar el papel frente a una vela, revelando el mensaje secreto: Luz de la Vela 32 IZQ 100 DER 50 DER 70 SYLCAR Antes de que se vayan los guardias, Soul Fate encuentra una sala secreta, con cuadros y lingotes de metal. Suena una alarma en el segundo piso, los guardias van a investigar, pero simplemente cortan la campana, no les interesa averiguar mucho. Soul Fate agarra un lingote y todos salen del lugar. La guardia sella con papel el candado, así sabrán si alguien entró a la escena. CONTINUARÁ... Sesión 03: Muerte en las alcantarillas Investigan la casa, Soul Fate encuentra una marca arcana. Adicionalemente la alcantarilla parece abierta recientemente. Soulfate, Raenar y Erron se adentran en las alcantarillas y empiezan a vagar, enfrentando ratas, wereratas y un mini beholder albino. Finalmente deciden seguir las instrucciones escritas en el mapa. Al poco entrar encuentran a un guardia durmiendo mientras hacía la guardia y lo acuchillan en el sueño. Después se reúnen con Darius y Gwinnis que siguieron las instrucciones desde el comienzo y llegaron ahí sin problemas. Avanzan un poco y escuchan a un par de voces enanas discutiendo sobre si atrincherar una puerta o poner una toalla debajo. Entran a la fuerza y se encuentran con dos Duergas, uno crece y otro se hace invisible. El que se agranda da un golpe a Gwinnis y esta cae inconsciente. Por otro lado Raenar intenta ejercitar sus artes arcanas y le explota la cabeza. Finalmente logran derrotar a los Duergars, pero un limo gris empieza deslizarse por la puerta que estaban intentando barricar. Lo derrotan sin mucha dificultad, y continúan. Más adelante escuchan los gritos de Gordon y van a salvarlo, lo encuentran bajo el pié de un orco mago, con un Ilícido acariciando a un devorador de intelectos observando. Un par de prisioneros esperan su destino amarrados a un costado. Atacán, el Ilícido suelta al devorador y se va levitando. Una de las prisioneras, una enana BRUTAL rompe sus amarras y uppercutea al orco. El orco intenta dominar a Erron, casi lo logra, después de algunos golpes el grupo vence. Liberan a Gordon y al resto. Sesión 04: De vuelta al orfanato El grupo rescata a Gordon y de paso a Gúndula y Oro quienes eran los prisioneros del orco. Van donde Ludovicus quien les confirma que se va de la ciudad y les da el orfanato como agradecimiento. Llegando derrotan al fantasma que le robaron la capa al comienzo. Lo derrotan y deciden que deben enterrar el cuerpo que se haya en las alcantarillas. Para ello secuestran gatos (cosa que los protejan de las ratas) y bajan bajo la mirada curiosa de Tally el carpintero. Finalmente salen con el cuerpo y lo protegen de la nomuerte. Deciden que harán una taberna con el edificio, pero esto les costará algo de dinero. Sesión 05: El Asesino de Elfos Soulfate investiga sobre Ilícidos, Oro sobre su hijo, sin encontrar mucho. Darius consigue un trabajo para el grupo, a cambio de algo de dinero y quizás algo de información sobre Plata. En "La Sirena y el Kraken" Darius se reúne con Davil Starsong, Maestro de Oportunidades y Negociaciones de la Mano de Hesperos, le dice que hay elfos muriendo en las calles, 3 decapitados, uno de ellos con una herida de bala envenenada. El grupo consigue la dirección de uno de los muertos, el barco de cada uno de los otros, uno de los cuales ya zarpó. El otro es un elfo llamado Heldar, la capitana del "Tirano del Mar", Anaria, les indica la taberna que el solía frecuentar. Van donde la familia del semielfo, llamado José, y consiguen el lugar de su asesinato (frente a su taller), así como una mirada a la cara del difunto, quien muestra unas venas hinchadas de veneno. Van al mercado en busca de un Alquimista quien les pudiera dar alguna pista del origen del mismo. El Alqumista que conoce Darius, Skeemo Weirdbottle les explica que este es probablemente un veneno creado en 3 Reinas, ciudad estado de "El Reino". Van a investigar la escena del crimen y se encuentran brevemente con Gúndula, quien estaba interesada en comprar el taller. Hablan con una de las vecinas, la señora Ermiña, quien les cuenta del nuevo muelle construido y del barco que se instaló hace poco. El barco, "La Carnada del Tiburón" para ser una feria de entretención, que José pareció visitar en base a un folleto encontrado en su taller. Van primero a la taberna, el viejo Emilio les cuenta que vio al otro elfo ir al barco también. El grupo decide visitar el barco, y varios entran a la principal atracción, la Dama del Mar, una cantante de singular voz, en el acto La Dama levita sobre el público y acaricia a Soulfate. Darius se queda revisando los alrededores y descubre que al menos uno de los marinos está cubierto con una ilusión, divisa también a un Marino en particular armado con cimitarra y pistola que vigila al público. A estas alturas están seguros que son Drows. El grupo decide ir por refugio apenas termina el acto, antes de llegar al taller de José, un disparo por la espalda derriba a Soulfate, el grupo no ve a nadie en la oscuridad y decide cerrar filas e iluminar sus alrededores, sin mucho éxito. El veneno del disparo limita la curación que Gúndula parece ofrecer sobre ellos. Un fuego feerico los delimita y el grupo decide tomar cobertura en una de las casas cercanas. El asesino comienza a asediarlos con disparos, Oro sale a enfrentarlo y lo encuentra entrando por la puerta trasera de la casa. Las pisadas de Oro alertan a Darius quien va a enfrentarlo. De un disparo incapacita nuevamente a Soulfate y combate contra Darius hasta que es compelido por Oro a escapar. El grupo se barrica al interior de la casa, mientras que el Asesino les dispara desde afuera. Por un agujero de bala en la puerta son inundados por una oscuridad mágica y el asesino prende fuego ayudado de la pólvora de su pistola. Finalmente llega la guardia y pueden salir. En la comisaría cuentan su historia, apoyados por el relato de los vecinos y el dueño de la casa, el capitán Justus permite una redada, en base a las pobres condiciones higiénicas del lugar. Pide la ayuda de una clériga de Probion, Remalia, quien podría ayudarlos con al oscuridad de los Drows. Van al barco y entran a la fuerza, el capitán sale enojado a reclamar. Soulfate le confirma al capitán de que su sombrero es mágico, y este se lo quita de un disparo, exponiendo al Drow e iniciando hostilidades. Los marinos envenenan a varios de los guardias, pero estos son superiores marcialmente, el capitán es objetivo de múltiples ataques y crea una oscuridad mágica para protegerse. Desde uno de los mástiles baja el Asesino y ataca a uno de los guardias, pero es expuesto por Darius cuando Remalia disipa la oscuridad. El combate continúa con varios caídos y asedio al Asesino, ahora identificado como Soluun, y al capitán, que decide rendirse y entregar a Soluun. Este responde disparando e incapacitando al capitán. Finalmente se ve sobrepasado e intenta escapar saltando al mar, con La Dama del Mar saliendo a curarlo, pero Remalia le arroja una bola de fuego y luego salta al agua con una luz ardiente a su alrededor, acabándolo. El grupo recibe la recompensa de Davil, 300 coronas de oro, más otras 100 de Anaria por vengar a su marino. Davil les dice que en 2 días vuelvan para una información que tiene para ellos. Sesión 06: El trato con la tribu del Ogro * Compran perla para identificar, una inversión que los retrasa bastante en su plan abrir la posada. * Davil les tiene una nueva misión: impedir la alianza entre la gente de Xanathar y una tribu liderada por un ogro. $1500 * Drow mago fue enviado por Xanathar para la negociación * Plan: Disfraz, veneno y culpar a Xanathar * Compran ron, veneno de drow y un antídoto ($470). Gundula hace un marcador de fierro con la forma de un beholder. Soulfate compra un libro de "Tribus y Clanes en la Costa Oeste" para averiguar del Ogro. * Van a caballo. A 3 horas de la partida hacen una parada para refrescarse, una posada bastante concurrida en este momento. En un carro averiguan que los cazadores "Gargantuans" llevan un humanoide, para ser vendido al zoológico. Estos cazadores se dan la gran vida. * Duermen cerca de la roca del desvío. Soul Fate intenta evadir su turno de guardia, pero finalmente reposan bien. Durante la noche se escucha un trueno, sin haber señales de lluvia ni relámpagos. Soulfate descubre en su libro que el ogro es conocido como "Gurgal, Hijo del Trueno" y que su padre era el chamán de una tribu ogra ya dispersada. * Enfrentan goblins, persiguen hasta unas cavernas * Ven drow montado en lagarto, intentan adelantarlo galopando por la superficie, sin embargo los caballos se rompen las patas, 3 el de Soulfate y 1 el de Gundula. * Vuelven a la caverna, ven un orco muerto. Entran y son atacados. Luchan y aniquilan, un goblin huye y lo siguen, matando a todos a su paso. Finalmente el goblin se rinde. * Luchan contra el cocinero, roban todo, marcan a los muertos y dejan el ron envenenado. Se llevan las orejas como prueba Sesión 07: La Cuna de Plata, La Espada de Oro Dada la recompensa otorgada por la Mano de Hesperos por impedir la alianza, el grupo logra el finaciamiento suficiente para armar la taberna. Tras una profunda deliberación, deciden incluir a La Dama del Mar como atracción musical en la taberna. Su verdadero nombre es Circe y tras algunas negociaciones accede a cantar una vez a la semana más festivos a cambio de conseguir financiamiento para su multa (si bien no está contenta con la presencia de Soulfate, tolerará su presencia mientras no trabajen con más elfos). Darius contacta a a Istrid Horn, enana compañera de aventuras de Davil y Maestra de Moneda y Comercio en la Mano de Hesperos (quien se dice que vendía los deudores a los Liches para que pudieran pagar su deuda tanto en vida como en la muerte). El contrato es por un año y si Circe escapa, el grupo deberá pagar la mitad de lo prestado. Finalmente llega Oro con la información de su hijo Plata, Davil les había proveído con un posible objetivo del Gremio de Xanathar contra el gremio de los sopladores de vidrio, vitralistas y artesanos de lentes, por unos planos de lentes que podrían potenciar los ataques de un Beholder mientras el encargado está de vacaciones. El grupo se escabulle en la propiedad del gremialista y la rodea mientras los matones se encuentran en el interior, Gundula se abre paso a la fuerza y el resto la sigue. Oro increpa a su hijo por sus decisiones en la vida y este le critica la ausencia de crianza y apoyo. Finalmente Oro decide confiar en el asistente enviado por su patrón, quien ensarta su aguijón en el joven tiefling, cayendo instantáneamente. La pelea es fácilmente ganada y Plata logra sobrevivir. Los sirvientes secuestrados apoyan a sus salvadores por lo que no hay cargos en su contra, pero el mayordomo impide el paso a Darius para tomar los planos de los lentes. La primera semana va bien con algunas ganancias y buenas reseñas, sin embargo Oro se lamenta en secreto de no poder recuperar el dinero debido por el alma de Plata... Sesión 08: Tensiones en la mano de Hesperos La posada funciona bastante bien. Establecen la hora de plata, con tragos rebajados después de almuerzo hasta un poco después de la salida del trabajo, para atraer clientela. Tienen meseras y camareras esporádicas, mientras que en la cocina Gordon se luce con la ayuda de Plata. Erron está encargado del bar y sus mezclas de cerveza con hierbas ganan cierta fama. La pieza "VIP" no tiene lujos, pero igual es usada de vez en cuando por algún aventurero con dinero que no quiere dormir en la pieza común. Gúndula intenta encontrar trabajo en la herrería vecina, sin embargo se pone nerviosa durante la prueba y falla horriblemente. Un miércoles, con poco movimiento, mientras planean un poco los siguientes pasos de la posada, escuchan una terrible explosión, se asoman y ven humo. Darius se arroja un barril de agua y sale raudo a ver que sucede. Gúndula lo sigue luego de equiparse. En medio de la calle ven varios muertos y heridos, Darius intenta dar instrucciones, pero es ignorado, finalmente una joven chismosa le comenta que vio un títere metálico en un techo lanzar una bola de fuego sobre un grupo de gente. Darius sin perder tiempo sube al techo y comienza a seguir el rastro del robot. Mientras tanto Gúndula cura una mujer herida y averigua que un grupo de 4 ladrones perseguía a un enano, y la bola de fuego afectó tanto al enano como a los perseguidores, matando a casi todos instantáneamente. El único sobreviviente fue uno de los ladrones, que toma una piedra del enano y huye. Gúndula revisa el cadáver del enano, descubriendo una daga ornamental, que reconoce como las que entregaba Neverember como reconocimiento a servicios a la ciudad, también encuentra una bolsa de dinero, pero al notar que hay mucha gente observando, toma un poco y la arroja a la gente. Finalmente llega la guardia y se reúnen, les toman declaración, y les comentan que llevaran a los cadáveres para ser interrogados en la iglesia de Izual. Lo único que se les ocurre que podría ser más valioso que la bolsa de dinero es la piedra de Hesperos. Darius decide ir a informar a Davil, pues teme que sea Xanathar quien tiene acceso a la piedra de Hesperos. Davil les comenta que es el ejército quien tiene una tecnología experimental de robots, el enano podría ser el lacayo de Neverember, se compromete a investigar, y se le ve muy interesado en el tesoro. En privado, le comenta a Darius que hay una facción disidente dentro de la mano que busca volver a la ilegalidad en vez de los negocios legales que intenta seguir Davil, y esta facción, de la cual se desconoce quien la lidera, ya tiene mucha fuerza. La vecina de los gatos les comenta que vio al ladrón tomar un ojo que parpadeaba del cuerpo del enano, siguen su rastro, pero lo pierden en las alcantarillas. Descansan. El Jueves van a los cuarteles militares, pero no los dejan entrar, tampoco ven las huellas características del robot. Van donde la policía, quienes les confirman la identidad del enano, y además les comentan los nombres de los 3 muertos. Son de la mano de Hesperos, su jefe fue el que escapó. Darius reconoce los nombres, trabajaban generalmente con Urstul, pero él ya murió. Sin revelar esta información, deciden ir a investigar el collar de rubíes. Se reúnen con Ingrid Horn y a cambio de un favor les comenta que un collar como este fue vendido a Lucrecia Belfort, adinearada noble dueña de varios restaurantes y hoteles en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando vuelven a la posada se encuentran con Davil quien no les revela mucha información nueva (salvo que los militares efectivamente perdieron una de sus creaciones, y que fue vendida en la tienda de antiguedades vista por Darius), pero al preguntarle por Urstul les menciona que este se encuentra vivo y que es considerado uno de los cabecillas de la facción de la Mano de Hesperos y se sospecha que reporta directamente a quien esté manejando los hilos de estos traidores. Esto les gatilla la duda de si Lucrecia y Urstul están definitivamente trabajando juntos, dado que la explosión atacó tanto a perseguidores como perseguido. Davil propone tomar acción drástica y allanar directamente la mansión Belfort, mientras que Darius intenta ser algo más cauto y propone investigar primero. Davil se compromete a juntar un grupo de confianza para atacar a la ciudad. Para averiguarlo deciden dar una visita a Orlond, esposo de Lucrecia quien trabaja de gerente en la estación central. En ese momento Oro se les une en la búsqueda, disfrazándose de un acaudalado comerciante exige reunirse con Orlond, sin embargo uno de los secretarios le hace saber que este no se a presentado en los últimos 3 días. Al poco rato Oro vuelve disfrazado de Orlond esta vez (imitando la imagen de un cuadro pintado en su oficina) y consigue entrar en el despacho. Este parece no ser muy proactivo en su trabajo y Oro no encuentra ninguna pista significativa. Le consulta al secretario sobre su agenda y este le menciona que canceló sus reuniones para reunirse con "El Jefe de Maquinaria", personaje ficticio que bien podría ser Urstul. En un intento por conseguir algo más de información el grupo va a la mansión Belfort, Orlond grita fuera de la puerta por Lucrecia, y uno de los sirvientes abre la puerta. Antes de que pudiera decir nada es acribillado por la espalda, lo que sorprende al grupo. Rápidamente Gúndula, Darius y Oro entran en el patio de la mansión, enfrentándose a unos perros y algunos arqueros vestidos de negro, tras algunos golpes Oro hace estallar a los arqueros y a la puerta del edificio principal, por la que salen 2 asaltantes más. Rápidamente acaban con las amenazas salvo uno de los asaltantes que escapa dentro de la mansión, el grupo lo sigue hasta el segundo piso y se encuentran con un combate en curso entre los guardias de la mansión y los asaltantes. Lucrecia está entre los defensores. Al principio esta se sorprende en ver a Orlond, pero después de que este abre la boca lo reconoce como un impostor y lo declara. Oro al ver su disfraz comprometido,estalla a todos los combatientes simultáneamente, lo que logra que muchos se focalicen en los recién llegados y son rechazados escaleras abajo. Después de revisar un poco el piso inferior vuelven a subir, se encuentran con Lucrecia y el guardia sobreviviente, le dicen que van contra Urstul y esta les dice que está en el segundo piso. Suben, dejando a Lucrecia atrás y se encuentran con Urstul, un hombre que presenta la mitad de la cara quemada por la bola de fuego y que juguetea con su espada. Tras recibir un golpe de Darius este le muestra algo de respeto y lo evita para poder golpear a Gúndula, quien no parece estar bien preparada en el momento, sin embargo por estar mirando de reojo a Darius el golpe no es devastador. Urstul recibe algunos golpes del grupo pero parece mantenerse, después saca un silbato y tras soplarlo (sin que cause ruido) un mastín embiste contra Gúndula, distrayéndole lo suficiente para que que Urstul pueda asestar un golpe brutal que la deja en el piso. Oro le da una de sus pociones pero es castigando en su lugar. Darius sigue golpéandolo y Gúndula logra levantar a Oro, pero Urstul parece no recular. Finalmente Oro da la señal y lucy aparece tras el asesino, enterrándole su aguijón y dándole el golpe final. Finalmente los silbatos de la guardia se escuchan en el patio Sesión 09: Persecusiones En el cuerpo del asesino Urstul encuentran un papel con una dirección y el nombre Agorn Fuoco. Oro encuentra una caja fuerte y logra abrirla y obtener bonos al portador y algunos papeles de préstamo de parte de Istrid. Llega la guardia y los interrogan. Darius es acusado por uno de los atacantes sobrevivientes de ser miembro de la mano de Hesperos. Confiesa que trabajó para ellos un tiempo, pero niega trabajar actualmente. Le preguntan por Davil e Istrid, cuenta lo que sospecha ya saben, que Davil se le encuentra en La Sirena y el Kraken, mientras que Istrid se mueve cerca del mercado. Explica que llegaron acá siguiendo la pista del collar de bolas de fuego, que compró Lucrecia Belford, por lo que temen que oculte algo más, en particular el robot no ha sido encontrado. La gente de la mano de Hesperos a estado viviendo un tiempo ya en la mansión Belford, por lo que se les acusará de graves delitos. Finalmente los llevan a hablar con la capitana Svetlana Petrova, magíster de la academia del fuego imperial. Al llegar a la torre, ven como ingresan a Davil esposado. La mujer les comenta que quiere recuperar la piedra para la ciudad, les ofrece un 20% si la encuentran, ya que ella no puede involucrar a la guardia directamente, esto debido a que el ejército está liderando la búsqueda y recuperación del robot. Oro consigue subir a 25% y parten, un poco mejor equipados. En el carro conducido por Jaime deciden ir a la dirección que encontraron en el papel. Fuera ven algunos niños jugando en la nieve. Hablan con ellos y averiguan que una anciana vive sola, pero que su hijo la visita de vez en cuando, un hombre extranjero. Entran a la casa y ven algunos posters con las presentaciones del artista, además un folleto de la tienda de antigüedades y una receta con hierbas sumamente caras, al parecer la vieja está muy enferma. Oro se disfraza del hombre basado en los afiches, y despierta a la anciana. La vieja le recrimina no venir a verle ni traerle la medicina, mientras oro se defiende a duras penas, menciona la mala influencia de la bruja de pantano Veevet (o Gretel) y una torre de magos. Las fechas parecen indicar que o la tienda era un punto de reunión común, o el robo del robot estaba siendo planeado hace mucho. Deciden ir a la tienda, donde encuentran al robot, quien intenta huir y atacarlos, es bastante resistente y mortífero, pero finalmente logran derrotarlo. Malheridos, le cortan las manos, pues parecen ser armas mágicas y toman algunas de las pociones. Entre la ropa encuentran un mapa que lleva al matadero de las afueras de la ciudad, un barrio peligroso y el nombre Traxus. Van sin el carro y entran al lugar, ven un par de hombres durmiendo, los ignoran y comienzan a subir al segundo piso, desde donde proviene un ruido continuo. Los hombres se despiertan y los atacan con cuchillos carniceros, uno es muy resistente y furioso, el otro grita llamando a Traxus para que los ayude, de igual forma consiguen derrotarlos. Darius sube las escaleras para emboscar a Traxus, pero un semidragón se arroja desde el segundo piso, atacando a Gúndula, afortunadamente falla. Darius baja civilizadamente la escalera para golpearlo. Traxus aprovecha que se juntaron para usar su arma de aliento, derribando a Oro. Finalmente lo derrotan y consumen otra de las pociones. Ya les quedan pocas y conjuros nada. Entre la carne encuentran algunos dedos, por lo que amenazan a Traxus de ir con la guardia y acusarlo de deshacerse de cuerpos, el semidragon les cuenta que envió el paquete entre la carne de Rask a los pasteles de carne de Tiffany. Van a la tienda, el carro ya pasó por acá, pero no encuentran nada, Tiffany les comenta que Rask también dejó algo en la tienda de enfrente, al cruzar la calle, son atacados por 4 bugbears, derrotan un par, y ven que la puerta se abre y una mujer encapuchada se despide de un viejo y huye. Un bugbear ataca al viejo matándolo, mientras que Oro intenta detener a la mujer: -Veevet detente!- La mujer parece sorprendida, pero sigue huyendo. Se sube a un techo y Darius a regañadientes la sigue, adivinando que terminará en el piso debido a lo resbaladizo del hielo. Darius la sigue por un par de techos, mientras que Gúndula y Oro van por las calles. Al saltar a un techo, un efecto protector hace estallar en risas a la mujer, que cae al suelo desde el techo. Darius también cae, no de la risa, sino que por su inexperiencia saltando en techos. La mujer continua riendo, por lo que Darius intenta aniquilarla en el piso, lamentablemente falla y la mujer sigue huyendo. Esta vez sin lograr sacar ventaja, ya que Darius la sigue prácticamente al lado arrasando con barriles a su paso, la mujer se mete a un teatro y el guerrero también entra. Un poco cansada ya, la mujer arroja un paquete a otro hombre y un beso. Deciden perseguir al hombre e ignorar a la mujer. Gúndula mientras tanto, se estaba quedando atrás por sus piernas cortas enaniles, sin embargo se hace con un carro y en él comienzan la persecusión del carro del hombre, quien sospechan es Agorn Fuoco. Al notar que parece dirigirse a la zona costera, deciden tomar un atajo que Oro les indica e interponerse en su camino. Con el aceite del carro preparan una emboscada, el carro enemigo derrapa y se estrella violentamente, los caballos y el conductor están malheridos, sin embargo desde dentro del carruaje sale un hombre y les lanza un conjuro de estallar, derribando a los 3 cansados y magullados huerfános. Sesión 10: Invasiones * Soulfate llega a tiempo para salvar a los damnificados y los lleva a una posada para su recuperación. * Darius va a hablar con Istrid, dado que le deben un favor. Esta les pide esconderla en su posada. * Investigan donde puede estar la piedra, deciden ir al Teatro. * En un intento de entrar por la ventana, Gúndula se enfrenta a un fantasma, el cual es dispersado gracias a su arma mágica y la ayuda de Soulfate y Oro desde el piso. Logran evitar a los guardias. No encuentran ni a Veevet ni a Agorn en el lugar. * Soulfate investiga la ubicación del edificio de los Blackwater en una biblioteca pública. Buscando detalles se enteran de que Gilbert Blackwater, el actual patriarca de la casa, es un reconocido espadachín y que entrenó a sus hijas en el arte de la esgrima. * El grupo decide ir a la mansión de los Blackwater. El edificio parece descuidado, sin muchos sirvientes, por lo que entran sigilosamente sin ser vistos. Lucy aprovecha de matar a uno de los sirvientes que podría haberlos vistos (Domingo). Oro toma la forma de Domingo y tanto el como Lucy recorren la casa, divisando a la hermana de Veevet, Esvele, semidesnuda en el estudio a través de los ojos de Lucy. * Mientras tanto, al llegar a la posada, se encuentran con otro de los saqueadores de tumbas, un semiorco con un arco gigantezco, quien guía a Darius por un camino secreto hasta la casa Blackwater. * Domingo decide quedarse en el primer piso, encontrando una cava con un camino oculto, donde divisa una luz que se aproxima (Resulta ser Darius, no logra comunicarle el plan). * Agorn y Veevet cenan tranquilamente luego de una sesión de entrenamiento, mientras que Esvele, la hermana de Veevet los desprecia desde el segundo piso. Oro decide que es el momento preciso de atacar y con su disfraz de Domingo el mayordomo ataca a Veevet. El resto golpea a Agorn, derrotándolo rápidamente. Veevet ríe, pero se recupera logra correr, saliendo por una ventana. Le advierte a su hermana que se lleve el objeto del lugar. Sabiendo que ya cayó en el mismo cambiazo, Darius sube la escalera para acorralar a la hermana, junto a Soul Fate. Gúndula y Oro intentan seguir a la actriz, finalmente Oro le da muerte a unas cuadras de la casa. Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, Soul Fate le roba un par de cosas a la hermana, sin que esta se de cuenta y cuando la mujer se descuelga por la ventana hacia una cornisa, el mago le lanza su conjuro de risa y la noble cae pesadamente hasta el primer piso. Darius recuerda la maniobra de Traxus y se lanza de la misma forma, el golpe es brutal para ambos, pero la espadachina logra desviar un poco el espadón y continúa su carrera. Al verse rodeada, prefiere rendirse, ofreciéndoles la bolsa de valores que trae. La llevan de vuelta a la casa, para seguir buscando la piedra, sin saber de la muerte de Veevet. Sesión 11: La piedra de Hesperos * Esconden el cuerpo de la muerta, y encierran a la hermana viva. * Se esconden en otra posada, con la piedra. Darius quiere ir a hablar con Davil, pues no confía en Istrid. En la torre negra, descubre que el semiorco lo observa desde un tejado. Espera un par de horas y finalmente habla con la capitana. Le cuenta que ya tienen la piedra, pero que el camino ha implicado algunas muertes. Pide hablar con Davil, pero no le permiten en privado, aún así va. Davil le dice que confía 100% en su grupo, por lo que el traidor debe ser de otro lado. Se han escuchado rumores que es el propio Hesperos, con una mano de metal. La capitana se une al grupo en el cementerio, Gúndula se conecta con la piedra, que es un ser pensante polimorfado. Observa que bajo tierra antiguamente había un templo de Onslaught y por sobre él los humanos construyeron la ciudad expulsando a los enanos. Para entrar necesitan el Gong. Buscan el gong donde la compradora, bastante torpemente, pero Slevana soluciona el asunto. Darius encuentra un aparato submarino amarrado y tras consejos de Soulfate, decide buscar el gong bajo el agua. A duras penas consiguen hacer andar el aparato, descubren una caja con marcas del ejército. La capitana les dice que le avisen cuando tengan el gong. El grupo vuelve a su posada. Istrid les ofrece 500 por el contenido de la caja, que resulta ser un roboc. Sesión 12: Alcantarillas * Algo supongo? * Siguen a uno de los conocidos miembros de Xanathar por las alcantarillas, hay una especie de renunión * Hacen ruido, combaten el monje con una mano de ballesta captura a Soul Fate y lo utiliza de escudo * Lo derrotan, siguen a la entrada de la guarida Sesión 13 Xanathar's lair * Al caminar por las alcantarillas, descubren que huellas desaparecen en la mitad de la nada, buscan bien y encuentran una puerta secreta. * Recorren los pasillos, encontrando ojos fantasmales, no saben si han sido descubiertos. Asustan un Beholder Zombie para seguir avanzando. * Escuchan ruidos, creen que puede ser una arena. Siguen por un largo pasillo, bajan por otra escalera infinita, encuentran un bugbear durmiendo en la entrada de lo que parece ser un Bar. Lo asesinan y Soul Fate entra disfrazado a revisar. Ve varios humanoides de diversas razas, le llama la atención un ilícido. * Vuelven a subir, siguen por otra puerta, hay una armadura completa, le quitan el arma por si se anima. Llegan a la arena e intimidan a unos kobolds, un enano limpia la arena, pero no los ve. * Al llegar al siguiente pasillo, un enano con aspecto noble los ve y se apresura a volver. Lo persiguen y lo enfrentan. Los golpea con golpes de minotauro mientras llama a su maestro. A duras penas lo matan y descubren una puerta secreta por la que se introducen. Ven varias estatuas de piedra, probablemente gente que se encontró con el Beholder. Un gnomo vestido de bufón los saluda y les explica un poco la situación. Al parecer todos le temen a Xanathar y por eso le sirven, el beholder se aburre fácilmente y por eso intentan distraerlo lo más posible para que no los mate. Los lleva con el ingeniero, pero al llegar golpea la puerta y huye, asustados, se meten en la pieza del minotauro. * Hay un minotauro embalsamado, y un laberinto de piedra sobre la mesa. Hay además otra puerta, al abrirla desde dentro del Minotauro sale un esqueleto de minotauro. Lo derrotan. * La puerta lleva a una habitación oscura que parece ser un laberinto. Escuchan golpes en la puerta llamando al enano-minotauro, Gwinnis contesta con una voz poco convincente y los golpes se detienen. Darius intenta resolver el laberinto de la mesa con un trozo de tiza, mientras sus compañeros se adentran en el laberinto de oscuridad. Luego de un rato escucha que vuelven los pasos y entra a la oscuridad para esconderse. Se escucha un ruido de cajas cayendo sobre Soul Fate, que se hace el muerto para recibir la poción que Gwinnis intenta darle desesperada. Fuera,alguien mueve la mesa, antes de que los encierren en la oscuridad, Darius sale a enfrentar, es el ingeniero que intenta conversar y evitar la confrontación. Darius intenta mantenerlo en el lugar, apelando a su ego para que no vaya a dar la alarma, sin embargo el ingeniero se las arregla para distraerlo y huir. Intentan sacar al mago desde las cajas, pero antes de lograrlo, vuelve el ingeniero. Le comenta a Darius que una cabeza voladora lo vigila, luego en su habitación dibuja un mapa detallado y le explica los puntos débiles del recinto, para que Darius y su grupo los "refuercen", además le indica que el mago de Xanathar, un elfo oscuro tiene explosivos. * Finalmente les pide que reasignen a la cabeza vigilante, luego de que el grupo mata a la aberración, el enano huye. El grupo se prepara para descansar en el lugar. Soul Fate aprovecha una poción de invisibilidad para ir a buscar los explosivos, lamentablemente no consigue abrir la última puerta. Sesion 14: El Gong El grupo descansa Soulfate es enviado nuevamente a explorar Hay un evento en la arena, Soulfate descubre que Xanathar está ahí. Un guardia entra a la habitación de Thorvin, Darius lo mata Cambian de pieza a la oscuridad. Van a la pescera Gúndula se tira a nadar a la pescera Recuperan el Gong El Gong cae y hace mucho ruido Un Ilícido suelta devoradores de intelectos contra ellos Gúndula es atontada Escapan, le dan una poción de restablecimiento. Llegan hasta las alcantarillas, donde los espera Nihiloor Lo matan Salen y van a una posada de bajo perfil a descansar. Sesión 15: Ataque a la posada Luego de un pequeño descanso, Darius va por un carruaje, deciden ir primero donde Svetlana, quien no se encuentra ahí, por lo que van de vuelta a la cuna de plata. Llegando ven a un grupo de matones discutiendo con Circe y unos drows en la entrada, Soulfate y Gúndula deciden darle la vuelta a la cuadra para proteger el Gong y la Piedra de Hesperos. Darius va directo a enfrentarlos. Tras unos breves altercados el grupo de matones se retira mencionando que se arrepentirán de que no hayan sido ellos los que entraran. Por el camino a la vuelta un ogro salta frente a Gúndula y Soulfate, quien parece haber estado espiándolos desde un techo. Unos Kenkus lo acompañan y apoyan tirando flechas desde arriba. Tras algunos brutales golpes el ogro cae y los Kenkus escapan, Soulfate convencido de que no hay que dejarlos escapar trepa para perseguirlos, sin embargo Gúndula no puede seguirlo y decide continuar rápidamente a la posada. Tras notar que se encuentra solo Soulfate decide volver y bajar, encontrándose con la guardia que vino a ver que pasaba. Gúndula no está a la vista. Tras algunas preguntas el sargento lo insta a ir a declarar a la comisaría, a lo que Soulfate accede. Gúndula llega a la posada, donde Darius le comenta lo sucedido. Tras notar que Soulfate no viene tras ella, Gúndula le pide a Circe que vaya a buscarlo, quien accede sonriendo maliciosamente. Soulfate es lureado a un callejón por el sargento traitorus y recibe un golpe en la cabeza que lo deja inconciente. Despierta atado en un sótano junto a una figura encapuchada (Hello, my name is Esvele Blackwater. You killed my sister. Prepare to die). Mientras tanto en la posada les avisan que viene un grupo grande de matones, por lo que echan a la gente (mandan a uno por la policía) y comienzan a atrincherarse. Darius le advierte a Istriardo de la situación, quien le recompensa con un STONE SKIN! y se va. Los matones llegan, dejándo un círculo en el medio (como si hubiera un beholder invisible). En los techos, avisado por Istrid, Ziraj the Hunter apresta su arco... Los matones atacan, intentando derribar la puerta pero un Petro Darius la retiene. El que parece ser el lider se queda un poco más atrás instando a sus camaradas al ataque, pero pronto se ve bombardeado por conjuros y armas mágicas desde adentro. Plata deja la cocina y se une a la defensa (Gordon se cubre tras la barra). Algunos intentan pasar las ventanas, pero solo unos pocos logran entrar antes de que Gúndula vaya a defender. Afuera varios de los matones caen a flechazos, por lo que el Lider decide ir contra la fuente, corriendo dentro de una de las casas para ir tras Ziraj. Darius va y acaba con aquellos que acaban de entrar por las ventanas, dejando a Plata a cargo de la puerta, pero este no puede contra la presión y un grupo logra entrar gritando y golpeando con sus mazos, Plata cae. Un Ogro se hace visible cargando a través de una de las ventanas y entrando a la posada con su ariete, golpeándo duramente a Gúndula en el diafragma. Ziraj al ver que la mayoría está entrando salta directo al piso y se acerca a la posada para buscar un mejor ángulo. Darius rebana una lonja del Ogro de una manera tan brutal que este queda asustado. Gúndula recibe golpes hasta caer. El Lider sale por el techo dispuesto a enfrentarse a Ziraj, pero este ya no se encuentra ahí, no queriendo tirarse de un segundo piso, baja de nuevo por las escaleras. Plata (quien se levanta solo ya que nadie lo cura) comanda al Ogro a tirarse al piso, rompiendo la moral del resto de los intrusos. Finalmente Ziraj entra emanando furia y pavor, lo que hace que todos escapen. Finalmente el Lider sale por la puerta, viendo a sus compañeros huir, es paralizado y luego cortado en pedacitos por Ziraj (quien considerando su trabajo realizado, se marcha lentamente y con música de fondo). Sesión 16: El Beholder oculto Rescatan a Soulfate, acabando a Esvele de la misma manera que su hermana Despejan la entrada bajo las alcantarillas y aprovechan de descansar. Aseguran apoyo de Svetlana. Jaime y 10 Veteranos los acompañan. Jaime, Frog y Karl van con ellos mientras el resto arregla la posada. Entran al templo enano, donde se supone está guardado el oro Visiones de Dagul Neverember, Ludovicus y un enano conversando. La luz parpadea FLOUR! Beholder invisible Muere Frog Muere Karl Totuga Karl revivido Correr de vuelta para encerrar al Beholder Enfrentamiento contra el mago Drow y su Grell Siguen corriendo, no llegan, URCHIIN! Como un Beholder en una comisaría Karl muere Soulfate muere Beholder muere Soulfate revive Sesión 17: Lo que el fuego esconde Descansan en la pieza de Svetlana Jaime les consigue diamantes y una armadura para Gúndula. Tras comprar un regalo deciden visitar a Sestio, un viejo Dragonborn verde obsesionado con dragones que podría guiarlos con su investigación. Su casa parece algo desorganizada, pero tiene bastante material relacionado (incluyendo una gran escama enmarcada). Tras reconocer a Soulfate los hace pasar. Les explica las diferencias entre dragones dorados y dragones de Latón, ambos son dragones metálicos. (El Dragón Dorado es más severo y confiable, mientras que el Dragón de Latón es más impredecible). Aurinax, un Dragón de Latón luchó por la ciudad en las Guerras Orcas, 17 años atrás. Hace más de 150 años, una invasión de Githyankis liderados por Tiamat misma atacó el mundo material, en particular esta ciudad fue el campo de batalla final. Los Githyankies montando Dragones rojos causaron gran devastación pero fueron eventualmente repelidos. Zeldakus: un antiguo mago o hechicero con Sangre de Dragón en sus venas. Ideó las Runas Antidragónes que se encuentran por la ciudad para defenderla en caso de un nuevo ataque de Dragones. Para evitar los efectos de estas runas el mismo, creo una vara que le permitía evitar los efectos de las runas. Ludovicus tenía una espada Matadragones, la cual fue rematada por aventureros 12 años atrás. Esto lo sabe Sestio dado que el precio era ridículo para su tiempo. Interesados en la espada, el grupo decide ir a visitar a Klaus, uno de los viejos sirvientes de Ludovicus que sirvió a su familia por más de 40 años. Tras algunas averiguaciones lo ubican limpiando unos locales en el distrito comercial. Dentro de la información que averiguan: * Ludovicus era un aventurero en su tiempo, entre sus compañeros se encuentran: ** Hombre del Espadón (no tienen claro su nombre, murió en las Guerras Orcas) ** Ignacia: Clériga de Nirvanna, retirada. ** Mago (?), muerto hace unos 23 años. * Tras el incendio Ludovicus nunca fue el mismo. Colgó su espada y armadura y no volvió a utilizarlas. Tras los relatos de Klaus el grupo decide ir a la mansión de Ludovicus para adquirir la espada y talvés algún documento que les permita engañar al dragón. -Matthew el familiar altera un perro, que es amarrado. -Soulfate entra -Saca la aclamada Dragonslayer de un paraguero. -Runas explosivas Documentos: -Cerca de 7000 coronas en pagarés. Uno en particular de hace 16 años atrás muestra una asociación del Lord Dagult con Ludovicus. -Ludovicus era dueño de las propiedades circundantes a la mansión, incluyendo el actual invernadero de la Druida Fala, vecina de la Cuna de Plata. -Ludovicus participó en transacciones de armaduras de cuero ignífugas con el ejército. Logran armar una línea de tiempo: 2975 (17 años atrás): Guerras Orcas, Dagult Neverember era Lord de la ciudad. Se sabe que uno de los compañeros de Ludovicus murió en esta guerra y que Ludovicus fue condecorado por Dagult. 2972 (15 años atrás): Se descubre que Dagult Neverember desvió grandes fondos de la ciudad (cerca de medio millón de coronas) 2972-3 (15-14 años atrás): Juicio a Neverember 2980 (12 años atrás): Ludovicus adquiere una espada Matadragones a un precio ridículo. 2981 (11 años atrás): Incendio en el Orfanato Intentando obtener más infomación deciden utilizar la piedra de Hesperos. La visión mostrada es durante el incendio, bajo el punto de vista de Gúndula. Se ve a Ludovicus vestido con cuero ignífugo y blandiendo su espada matadragones junto a una silueta de enano o enana luchando contra algún enemigo que no ven. Lo que destaca de la escena es el objeto que reconocen como la Vara de Zeldakus, sus aspectos dragoniles claramente delineados en la visión. Tras este esfuerzo, Gúndula olvida su nombre y todo lo pasado antes del incendio. Sesión 18: * Intentan visitar a la clériga, pero les cuentan que salió a un crucero con Ludovico. Ella estaba casada con el maestro de Gúndula (ahora Gwinnis) clérigo de Onslaught. Ella siempre llevaba la vara de dragón. El maestro al morir, no volvió a forma dragón. * Intentan robar la casa de Ignacia, mandan una rata ya que el gato no cabe. Parece estar muy protegida (creo que no llegan a nada) * Entran al templo, esta vez sin ser perseguidos. Llegan a una habitación donde se ven 3 puentes cruzar horizontalmente por sobre sus cabezas. Llegan a una habitación de culto, con un gran Onslaught de metal. En la habitación contigua hay un gravado de una guerra contra goblins. * Suben e intentan cruzar los puentes, al final hay 3 enanos tapándose las orejas, la boca o los ojos respectivamente. Soul Fate cruza el primero sin problemas, encuentra una estatua, que identifican como una representación de Astral de las trampas, por lo que se devuelve. * Darius cruza la del medio con un gran salto, llegando a una estatua representando a Maelstrom en su forma de los secretos, con unas runas en enano, no logra transmitirlas usando pantomima, así que las grava en su jabalina, lamentablemente la jabalina cae los 80 pies, y mientras Soulfate baja a buscarla, una ooze ataca a Gwinnis, que al intentar saltar, cae los 80 pies como un saco de papas. Soulfate logra derrotar a la ooze arrojándole piedras. * Logran traducir el mensaje: "Cuenta un secreto nunca escuchado". Gwinnis intenta saltar nuevamente, pero vuelve a caer los 80 pies, mientras tanto, Darius se rehúsa a contarle un secreto a la estatua. Category:Cronicas